Golden Axe Wiki:Sandbox
This page is for any tests. Welcome to the sandbox! Anyone can edit this. Simple Editing To edit a page, click on the "edit" tab, usually near the top of the page. Then, edit the box in the page. Feel free to practice here, on this page. It's here just for you to practice. A blank line indicates a paragraph separation. You can link to another page by putting the name or title of that page in double square brackets. Main Page becomes Main Page. Simple Formatting Create headers by putting text inbetween repeated equal (=) signs. The more =, the lower level the heading is. Create a bulleted list by starting each item with an asterisk (*) * it's ok to make editing mistakes * you can preview your work before saving it * even after saving it, you or someone else can edit it again to make it even better Formatting for Emphasis Put single quote marks around words or phrases for formatting emphasis. Two single quotes, like italics will create italics. Three single quotes, like bold text will create bold text. ---- Other stuff... If you know HTML or CSS formatting commands, they can also be used in this wiki. One useful HTML command is which creates a line break. If you want to show what a command looks like, rather than actually implementing the command, surround it with the nowiki command. Golden Axe (Mega Drive) manual Instruction booklet (取扱説明書) story translation. Note that I don't speak Japanese, so this isn't a 100% accurate translation. Page 2 |- |colspan=2| Cover illustration by Yoshiaki Yonejima Charactors illustration by Teppei Sasakura |} Page 3 (prologue) Page 4 (Ax Battler) Page 5 (Tyris Flare) Page 6 (Gilius Thunderhead) Page 7 (current events) Pages 8-9 (characters) Pages 18-19 (magic) Tyris Flare Ax Battler Gilius Thunderhead Golden Axe (PC Engine) manual Page 3 (Story) Notes: *"Majin" means a person who has some supernatural power or ability, sometimes glossed as magician, sorcerer, conjurer, genie, djinn, ... However, the term 魔人 (Majin) is much more broad. Majin is a force that transcends the normal human beings, such as witchcraft that appears in myths and stories. It is also used to express people that have superhuman ability. Majin can also be translated as demon, demonic person/being, ..., and although more commonly used for evil characters, a Majin isn't necessarily evil (like Death Adder), being also used for good and neutral beings (like genies from magic lamps). *Dunno why the text says "queen" (王妃) instead of "princess" (王女). Either a change from this version (like Gaira) or an error. Page 5 (characters) Pages 8-9 Golden Axe (PlayStation 2) Opening Golden Axe III script Gilius (start): ::"Now that you have been :released from the evil :curse,your mission is to :defeat the Prince of :darkness and return with :the Golden Axe. ::Go now, brave warrior!" Proud (Stage 2 Tender Hamlet): ::"I'm so ashamed that I :fell under their curse. :I must beg your pardon." Sara (Stage 4 Bloody Street): ::"Thank you. Be careful, :the enemies around here :are very powerful." Eve (Stage 5 A Voyage to Castle / Death Mountain): ::"Nice job. However,it :won't be so easy next :time." Chronos "Evil" Lait‎: (Stage 6 Cursed City) ::"Fortunately,I regained :consciousness. With your :strength,we should be :able to defeat the enemy." Kain: (replaces one of the previous heroes) ::"I'm still alive. Don't :worry,I'll destroy the :enemies around here." Stage 7 - The Gate of Fate: Eve: ::"So you finally got :here. However,you won't :be able to go on!" King: ::"Hhmmmmm... :What have I been doing? :The princess... :I have a favor to ask of :you. The princess is :somewhere in the castle. :Please help her." Princess: ::"To have peace in this :land again is like a :dream come true. :Thank you." Bad Enging: :The courageous warriors defeat the :evil lord and save the princess. :However, the resulting peace is :only temporary. :Without the Golden Axe, true peace :cannot be obtained. :The warriors must journey again to :find true peace and the Golden Axe. Damned Hellstrike: (2nd battle) ::"You should realize the :power hidden within the :axe!" Ending: :Finally,the courageous warriors :defeat the evil lord. :The castle strengthened by the :evil magic turns to dust. :And they retrieve the Golden Axe. :Peace returns to the entire world. :Time passes and their battles become :legends that pass down forever. :Main Planner ::Fuzzy :Planner ::Iiz :Character Design ::Warukatta ::Shige.D.O.R. ::Rouly.S.Kine :Background Design ::Shige.D.O.R. ::Matsu G ::Sant ::Ninjyaman :Main Program ::Takubon :Program ::Zan/Marucchi ::K.M :Sound Program ::Bo :Music and Sound Effect ::N.H ::Ryunosuke ::Lotty ::T.S :Messages ::James :Package and Manual ::Ayanokami ::F.Hamster :Special Thanks ::Todoroki Taiyo ::Virtual Suto ::All test players :...and you :Presented by ©Sega Stages: Map of the East Land / Your Route Vs mode defeat: :You are not yet trained to :fight. Come back when you :are ready. Vs mode victory: :You are the victor. However, :the next opponent is even :more fierce. Vs mode clear: :Congratulations! You have :beaten all of the warriors. Beast Rider Story summary Tips *Skeletons will continue to fight even after losing a limb... or a head. *Beast Summoners can only summon a single beast at a time *The hellish Demon Dog will play dead while recharging. Use the Mystical Axe! *Avoid Enraged Mirigores at all costs. Wait until they are calmer to attack. *Some Gnomes serve Death Adder as part of his suicide squad. *As you complete Story Mode, more Arenas and Bonus Movies become available. *You can unlock all of Challenge Mode and Trials of Tyris by completing Story Mode. *The more Tribute you obtain, the more weapons you can unlock. *Unlocked weapons will often change your potion use. *Summon the Golden Axe to make short work of Demons. *Some special switches require the skill of Brutal Strikes to unlock. *Death Adder secretly fears the completed Golden Axe; it is his one weakness.